Smother Me
by CaliforniaHills7
Summary: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! I am horrible with summaries.
1. Headfirst for Halos

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R or pg13?

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

0000

The boy shut his eyes tight, and balled his hands into a fist. He bit down oh his lip, to not cry out as his first customer rammed into his small, thin body. The man made slow, long, and hard penetrations, making him cringe. He didn't like his new job, but he had no say. He was only a slave, or more precise a dirty, slave boy. His master found out this was a much better, easier way to make money. This was the first time experiencing it and he started to bleed. His eyes watered and, his lip started to bleed too.

He cried out, and tried to move away from the large man, but to no avail. His dirty, large hands grabbed him, his dirty fingernails digging into his soft skin and forcing him down. Once he was done he smiled down at him. His teeth yellow and chipped, and his putrid breath in his face. "Next time you'll be getting something better" He zipped up his pants and left.

The boy shakily stood up and walked into the bathroom of the dingy motel. He took the towel and cleaned himself up, letting more tears slid down his face. He didn't know how he got into his predicament, but he didn't like it. He needed to escape, but there was no place to go. He didn't know anybody, his parents were dead and he didn't have any other relatives he knew.

He slowly pulled his clothes on his frail body and walked out of the motel. Standing outside was his master, grinning at him. "You did well, he paid 65 dollars. Since you did so well let's say we find you another costumer. Once you get better at it we'll have at least a dozen people coming to see your pretty, little face! Boy, your making me some good money!"

He bowed his head down, as his hands trembled. He nodded and followed his master along, walking into various pubs and getting people to look at him. They walked into a pub, there were so many prostitutes, lying around, lazily kissing other men and giving them dances. He cringed and looked up at his master. His master was talking to this man, who was eyeing him up and down and smiling seductively at him. He shuddered and turned around, rather looking at the men and women who were so clearly drunk.

"Hey, Whelp get your ass over here!" his master yelled beckoning for him to come towards them. He slowly walked towards them afraid of the man with those menacing eyes.

"Look isn't he a pretty, little thing! He's young to, everybody loves the young ones. A ripe 15 years old!" he said showing him off.

"How much?" he said his words soft, but his stare still cold, and hard remained staring at him.

"He will be 40 for a half an hour and 65 for an hour. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" he smiled a cheeky grin and waited patiently for his response.

"Alright, I'll have him for an hour. I'll show him a good time." He smirked down at him. He lifted off his stool and took hold of his small wrist.

"Take him to the motel across the street! Room 107!" his master yelled happily, at the bar. The boy began to tremble, and he pleaded with the man.

"Please, please leave me alone. I can't do this, please." He pulled back and stood frozen with fear. The man sneered at him, and slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut your mouth up, boy. You listen to what I say, if you don't I'll make you wish you were dead" he whispered menacingly into his ear and dragged him to the hotel room. He barged open the door and trust him inside. The boy looked around the room wildly and looked for a way to escape, but to his misfortune there was no way other than the door and the man was standing right in front of it.

"Strip, right now! Strip!" he yelled and he quickly and silently took off his raggedy clothes. He stood there terrified, his eyes wide and his heart pounding.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" he asked licking the boys face maliciously. When he didn't respond he slapped him hard across the face again.

"Did you not hear me!? What's your name?" he shouted, angrily.

The boy stuttered and with much difficulty managed to spit out his name.

"My…My name is Will"

He smiled, "Well Will let me show you what real pain and pleasure feels like."

0000

Will opened his eyes and found he was lying in the motel room as the night before. He shuddered just remembering it. He began to get out of the bed when a burning pain shot threw his body.

His wrists were scarred and bloody, and he noticed he had a few deep cuts in his arm. His head was bleeding, and he felt very dizzy. He felt sick and heaved on the side of the bed.

"Why? Why me, why me?" he repeated over and over, crying as he let out what little food he had in his stomach. His stomached ached and his vision began to blur.

0000

He lay on the bed, unable to move from last night. He tried to forget it, tried to forget everything that happened, but it was burned into his memory. How the man roped his wrist on the bed post. How he fucked him unmercifully, grinning every time he cried out in pain. After he bashed his head against the head post, and kicked him a few times at his ribs, all because he had struggled and fought back against the man.

Will could not seem to stop shedding his tears. He did not sob but they kept sliding down his face, making the pillow wet. It was morning outside and the sun shone brightly, eager to get the day started. He pulled the covers over his body and curled into a ball, wishing everything would go away.

His master barged into the door and made Will jump three feet into the air. He looked around and found his master. "Hey there, you did great last night, he gave extra money, said you were great. I knew I had a good feeling about you when I bought you at Port Royale. Yup, that Norrington said you'd be great for any kind of work. Oh, How right he was, oh how right."

"Get dressed and come with me. You look to thin, some people wont like that, go steal some food if you want, but don't you dare get caught."

0000

This has happened for two long years. Two long years of pain, and torture, abuse and anything else you could think of. His body was scarred in many different places, and he no longer struggled against the men. But, he always had that small hope that one day he would leave. Anymore and this would be the death of him. He was 17 years old now, wiser and stronger then when he first started off. He decided now that he had had enough. He had to find a way to escape. He couldn't keep living like this. He left, to walk around the town, finding ways to escape.

He would leave the next night, leaving only with the clothes on his back. He did not own any real possessions. How would he be able to leave, without his master knowing? He didn't know yet, but he was determined to find a way out of this hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey please R&R and tell me what you think, what I should work on, and anything else you want to say. Please don't flame. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Bruised

Chapter 2

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R or pg13?

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

000000000

Will silently left the apartment, after yet another run in with a customer, and went looking for food. He came upon a rather large food shop outside. Many people there, putting there food in the basket they held on there arm. His mouth watered at all the fruits he saw. So many different one's he's never even tried before. Trying to not look suspicious, he quickly went in and walked along some of the people buying the fruits. He tucked his shirt inside his pants and continued walking around.

He looked at all the bananas, oranges, peaches, tangerines, apples, strawberries. He hasn't been happier to see all this food. He looked around for the shop owner. He was lazily sitting on barrel with a bottle of rum in his hand. His pot belly stuck out giving him a, unclean and, dirty look. His eyes were half closed and he occasionally woke up to somebody paying him.

Will thought to himself about what to do. He would stuff some of the food inside of his shirt and walk out. He remembered not to run or else it would cause commotion and people would be suspicious. He had to act calm, and cool as if he was just browsing around with his mother.

He looked around and swiped a bag of strawberries and stuffed them into his shirt. He looked around hoping nobody had caught him. To his relief nobody had even paid attention to him. He smiled and was delighted that he found something to eat. He ducked down and moved across aiming for the bananas. He picked two out and went back down and stuck them in his shirt.

Then for the last thing he went along side this woman with a little girl. He walked behind them and when they stopped to get tangerines he stopped with them. They hadn't seemed to notice him since he wasn't hovering right next to them. He grabbed some and put them into his shirt again. Then he casually walked out and made it back onto the street.

His face brightened and he laughed to himself happy, feeling as if he had just accomplished some great task. He had gotten away with it and nobody had noticed him. He steadily walked towards the dock, looking over his shoulder occasionally, thinking somebody was going to accuse him of stealing or his master calling out to him. He found a nice hidden spot away from everybody and walked underneath the dock.

He sat on the sand and un tucked his shirt and let the fruit fall out. He tore open the bag of strawberries and hungrily at them one by one. He smiled and ate the rest of what he had. He lay out on the sand and decided to stay here for a while. Nobody would see him; nobody would think to even look for him here. He curled into a ball and began to drift off to sleep.

00000

The man grinned and, took a drink from his bottle of beer; he greedily counted the money the boy had gotten him. He was thinking about doing something different, letting there be a few other men with the boy and put the price up a bit. He scowled though, it seems as though his little Will has taken off.

He tucked the money inside his shirt pocket and went around looking for his property. Frustrated he ran one of his dirty hands threw his hair, and drank more of his beer.

0000

Will was in a peaceful sleep, his breathing going at a steady pace, and his chest rose up and down, rhythmically. His quite slumber disturbed when he felt a drunken kick to his chest.

He woke up and cowered away from his master, afraid of getting the belt.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't know what happened. I fell asleep and I lost track of time! I'm sorry" he said his eyes huge and his arms wrapped around his small body.

"Boy! Do you realize what time it is? You get your ass over here, its time for you to work, you filthy whore." He spat out and angrily threw the beer bottle at Will. It smashed into his head, and fell to the ground. He hissed in pain and felt his head bleeding.

"Look what you made me do! Get up! Now! Let's go! I already have somebody waiting for you!"

Will got up and began to follow his master, stumbling over a few times and clutching his head. He pressed his hands down hard on his head to stop the bleeding. By the time he reached the motel room the bleeding had subsided a bit. "Get in, you know the routine!" he yelled giving him a push towards the door. Will sighed, knowing full on what he was heading for. When he walked in, everything took him by surprise. He looked around and he suddenly became terrified. This was completely different; there were six other men in this room. There were more men in the room then he had ever had, and fear clutched his heart. He looked back at the door and tried to make a dash for it, but one of the men slammed him against the door.

"Listen here you little pretty thing, we've each got you here for an hour, that means you'll be giving us what we want till the sun comes up! Now you're going to listen ok? I better not see you try anything funny; I'll make you regret it." He growled at Will and pushed him away towards the door. They smiled evilly at him and the man that spoke to him locked the door.

"Look how pretty he is, were going to have a lot of fun with this one." One of the other men said, licking his lips. They all took off there clothes, and looked towards Will directing him to take his off. He shuddered, and took of his clothes, knowing once again he was going to lose, but this time it was going to be much worse.

"Come over here, whelp!" another man yelled. Will walked over and looked at him with dead eyes. The man pushed him down to his knees and pushed his face against his cock. "Suck it now, you disgusting, worthless shit" he sneered, and pushed Wills face to his cock. Will began and then he heard one of the other guys yell.

"Somebody take him from behind! We'll take turns!" and the next thing he knew he felt one of the men's enormous member slam into him. Will bowed his head and obeyed everything the men had told him to do. Will was in there for hours, they fucked him, and hurt him, and they even beat him up when they were done.

000000

His master waited outside when it was nearing the time the men would be done. The door opened and naked Will was thrown out, the men fully clothed spit at him, and kicked him and yelled "You poor excuse for a human being!"

"You pathetic filthy whore!" and with one last sneer they paid his master and left, making another appointment for the young boy the next day. Will lay on the floor, his body bleeding and, his face bruised. His body was worn, and he knew he couldn't take another night, he couldn't go on. This time he was going to find a ship to sneak on, and leave this place for good.

"Hey there Will, good job look at the money you've earned me! Wash up, tomorrow there's going to be more!" his master cheerfully said and walked away letting Will go back into the motel and clean up.

00000

He stood under the cold water, as it hit his body and wiped away the blood. He leaned against the wall heavily, as he cleaned his body slowly. He took the bar of soap and scrubbed his body, trying to rid himself of the filthiness he felt. As he scrubbed himself, his cuts and scabs re opened and began to bleed again. He cursed himself in the shower and just let the water soak him. He turned it off and grabbed the towel, hanging on the rack and dried himself off.

He looked at the mirror and cringed at his body. You could clearly see his ribs poking out of his body, from lack of food, and there were yellow and purple bruises along his torso and chest. His head wound left a nasty scar. He looked at the welts on his body, and the marks. They were everywhere; they were always going to be on him a reminder of what has happened to him. Like a tattoo, they will not ever fade.

His left cheek already bore a deep black and blue bruise. He turned away from the mirror, his eyes watering up, but he refused to cry. Not anymore, he won't cry, he was even more determined to go. He heard of a ship coming along, a black one with black sails. He did not know the significance of that, but whatever it meant he did not care. All he cared about was getting out. He pulled on his clothes which hung off of him, to big for his body.

He peered out the window and looked to see if his master was anywhere near. He didn't see him and he slowly unlocked the door, and walked outside. The sun was just about to reach up the sky. He quickly ran to the docks again and he spotted the black ship. His heart jumped in excitement. He pushed his soggy, wet hair out of his face and ran to the ship.

Once inside, he felt uneasy, and hurriedly tired to look for a place to rest that was hidden. He went down to the lower decks and found himself in a dark room. There were barrels and barrels of rum in there, along with crates filled with bottles of rum. He looked around, trying to find a nice place to lay his worn out body.

There was a lot of dust, and he sneezed a few times. He finally found a nice spot. He moved a few barrels of rum in front of his spot so whoever was onboard this ship they wouldn't spot him.

Once he felt satisfied, he lay on the floor, and used his arms as a pillow for his tired head. He gently laid his head down and curled into a ball and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

00000

The pirate sailed off into the sea, upon just arriving at the destination he disliked it and decided to leave for another place to stop and stock up. He walked out of his cabin and began to bark orders at his crew.

"Gibbs! Come here, I need to ask you a favor" he yelled out hoping the person he called would hear him.

"Aye Captain Jack, what is it?"

"Would you be ever so kind as to go and see what supplies we need to stock up on? I have a feeling we will be needing more rum!" he said giving him a sloppy smile and walking away.

Gibbs looked at Jack and shook his head. "If there was one thing, other than the Pearl that Jacked loved it is his Rum" he gave a hearty laugh and went to see what needed to be stocked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy! I was so happy I made another chapter! You can give constructive criticism, tell me what you like and dislike and I'll try to fix it up! Thanks and R&R. Oh and no flames!


	3. Clarity

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 3

Gibbs went down below deck, looking around at the food supply, the cannons, gun powder - everything short of the rum supply. They were not low on any of the supplies here, but he still needed to check their stock of rum. 'This will probably need to be stocked up! You can never get enough rum.' He chuckled softly to himself and began to walk down to the lowest part of the ship.

Upon entering he looked around and gazed at the large amount of rum in satisfaction. He paused to light a lantern before continuing to walk into the room.

"I might as well get some rum for myself and the captain while I'm at it!" He rummaged through the bottles, looking for the right one for himself as well as one for Jack. They would each need their own separate bottles. They each drank way too much than necessary, but God did it taste good.

"I best be looking in the back, that's where the older stuff is, "he said aloud to himself happily. He walked towards the back and found rum barrels all in once place.

"Hmm... That doesn't seem right. I don't think they were there before!" He let it slip his mind and moved around the barrels, continuing his certain for the best bottles of rum. Suddenly he heard movement, followed by a male voice crying out.

"Who goes there!?" Gibbs looked around and picked up the lantern he had set down. He moved around slowly, shifting the light in different directions, trying to see and hear the source of the noise.

He remembered the out of place barrels and went in that direction to investigate. When he peered over them he saw a young boy curled up sleeping, fighting an imaginary foe.

"Hm… interesting. What do we have here now?" He bent down towards the boy and shook his shoulder to wake him. The boy didn't wake but only fought more, this time punching Gibbs right in the jaw. Gibbs stumbled back in shock. 

Determined to wake the boy, he took hold of his wrists and held them up forcefully. The boy screamed out in pain and shock, and when he opened his eyes he looked back at Gibbs in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, freeing himself from Gibbs's grip and backing up into the corner. He rocked himself back and forth, his body trembling. Gibbs stared back in shock, unsure of how to react. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed to have dissolved. He left the boy there huddled in the corner and went to seek out the Captain.

0000000

The pirate captain paced back in forth in his cabin, mumbling to himself every once in a while.

"What should I do next, once we reach our destination?"  
"Go steal some gun powder, and more rum of course!"  
"No no! It's not stealing, it's commandeering." 

Back and forth he argued with himself, determined to reach a conclusion.  
"Aye Captain, there isn't much of a difference!" Gibbs called out as he walked into the cabin.

"Why did you not knock!? You're supposed to knock! Where's my rum!?" Jack said this quickly and irritably, annoyed at being interrupted while he was having an important conversation with himself.

"Captain, I went to go check the rum and I found a boy sleeping in there! I suppose a stowaway. Do you want me to bring him here?" He asked, watching the captain's face to see his reaction.

Jacks face looked up in surprise. A stowaway on his ship? How did he manage to get on board? "Bring him here. I'll speak to him, when you see him outside get him a room to stay in. Oh, and don't forget my rum, savvy?"

00000000  
Gibbs headed back down back to where the rum was stored. He lit his lantern again and looked around to the same place he found the boy. To his surprise the lad wasn't there and had managed to get away unnoticed.

"Now where did he get to I suppose," he grumbled softly, taking a bottle of rum for Jack.

000000  
Jack sat on his bed, thinking about various, very random things. He sat stroking his bearded braid, going deep into thought. A sharp knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Aye, what do you want!?" He called out irritably. When no reply came, he became suspicious.

He got up and opened the door, to find a young boy standing there, looking worn out and tired almost to the point of barley being able to stand.

Will walked in, and looked at the Pirate Captain. He stood tall, and asked "Captain, may I please stay on board your ship?" his voice wavered and he looked up hopefully, only to be thrown down. Jack felt a pang of pity for the young boy. Wait, wait... Captain Jack Sparrow,

Compassionate? Hah! That was laughable! To prove this, he exclaimed,

"Boy! You're getting blood in me cabin! Get out, get out!" he pushed Will out the door and shut it. "Dirtying my cabin, I don't think so"

'Jack, Jack calm yourself! Did you not see how horrible he looked? You should go get him some water, some food while your at it!'

"YOU do not tell me what to do! I do not care for the boy, I have no heart. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he screamed aloud, yet again talking to himself.

'Jack, you don't have a cold heart, why pretend you do?' the voice said softly.

"I hate you, go away!" he brought his hands up and shooed away the imaginary Jack that was talking to him.

00000000

When Will was pushed out, it caught him off guard and he fell right to the floor. He angrily got up and stormed through the ship, trying to find the Rum room. Will found him second guessing himself. He thought maybe he shouldn't have gotten into this ship and just waited for another one, but either way they would have not cared much for him.

Either way, he was glad he went on the ship, having to spend another day with his master just wasn't an option. He shuddered when he remembered him. 'No' he thought 'He isn't my master, I don't belong to him.'

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped right into Gibbs.

"There ya are boy; I've been lookin for ya." Gibbs smiled, and patted Wills back. Will eyed him suspiciously and backed away from him.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked stepping further away from Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a confused look.

"Why are ya backing up? I've just come to show ya to your room" he said and walked away from Will and, walking towards the room Will would be staying at. Will stood in his place not sure of what to do.

"Come on now! Don't ya want to go refresh yourself in your room?" he asked and continued to walk around the ship going down to the extra rooms. Will followed him; an uneasy feeling swept threw his stomach, but followed anyway. They arrived to a room, it was very dusty, and had a few cobwebs around. It had one hammock and a window to see out of the ship.

"Here ya are, this will be your resting place from now on. Oh, by the way did ya talk to Captain Jack?"

'That's what his name was, I've heard of it before but, I forgot why it was important' Will thought to himself, trying to figure out where he's heard that name before. Then it clicked to him. 'The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!' he calmed himself and answered Gibbs question.

"Umm, I suppose I did, I walked into his cabin and asked permission to stay onboard, and he shoved me out saying I was dirtying his cabin" he told Gibbs not showing any emotion while saying it.

"Aye, don't mind Jack he's just havin a bad day is all. Anyways, I'll let you be" Gibbs said walking out of the room. 'I suppose I'll stay out of the Captains way, he doesn't seem too fond of me' Will said to himself, he turned around and took a good look at the room, and a small smile crept onto his lips. He's just realized that now, he is far away from his wretched master, and his clients. They no longer could control him.

0000000 (POV Switches from 3rd person to 1st person)

Will walked around the ship, thinking to himself. 'It's been a few days since I've been on this ship, I've gotten to meet all of the other crew members, but I've barley spoken to Jack.' He stares out into the ocean, and thinks about all the new friends he's made. 'Gibbs and I talk a lot, and with the other crew members. I met Cotton not to long ago. The man can't talk, but he has his parrot to talk for him, which I find kind of amusing.

'Also, Ragetti how could I forget about him. Him and his friend Pintel make a hilarious team. There always joking around, and Pintel is always hitting Ragetti over the head. His eyeball comes out, and he goes around looking for it everywhere.' Will laughed to himself and shook his head in amusement.

He's been happy sailing with the pirates, but he's always curious about the Captain. He knew next to nothing about the Captain. He comes out once in a while to bark orders, or just to view the ocean, and then he goes and hides in his cabin.

When him and Will do happen to talk its short and ends up them being angry at each other. Jack is too cocky for his own good, which infuriated Will, but he is determined to get on Jacks good side.

Will reminisced about what of the previous arguments him and Jack had had. Flashback

'Jack was roaming around the ship, obviously in a bad mood, and when he had found Will he lost it'

"Will I told you put the anchor down! Why are we still sailing?" he screamed flailing his arms around.

"Jack, you never told me to." Will replied calmly, he was slightly bemused by the expression Jack wore. He opened his mouth and closed it again, his brow furrowed and he scrunched up his nose, and his mouth curved down into a frown.

"Don't test my nerve's boy! Get off me ship!" he yelled and walked away and drank some more rum. Will just smirked at him and yelled back.

"Mr. Mighty Captain Jack Sparrow running away?" Will knew he was getting himself into trouble, but he couldn't help it. He was always accusing him of things, and always blaming him for something. Frankly, Will was getting tired of it.

Jack turned around and glared at him. He took hold of his bottle of rum and hurled it at Will. His eyes widened in fear and surprise and he ducked down and closed his eyes tight. His body trembled and he remembered the time his master threw a bottle at him. It had hit him right in the head and it bled so much.

Will looked up to see if Captain Jack was there, but he had left and the rum was inches away from him, the bottle broken into little pieces and the liquid pouring out of it.

End of Flash back

Will was amazed by Jack and how he reacted to different circumstances. None the less Will felt himself growing closer to Jack. They still did not a friendship yet but they had something, and it was better than being enemies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for everybody who reviewed! It made me very happy! If you're reading my story and you haven't reviewed please do! It motivates me to write more!! Oh, I did notice in the begging of this chapter it was terribly boring! Sorry about that! No flames! ) Thanks to my Beta Sarah! Ilu!! EFL for life. Lmao


	4. Paralyzed

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 4

Ragetti and Pintel were hurriedly running away from the crime they had committed. They hid behind the down stairs that led to the rum room. They were putting there dirty, rough hands to there face to muffle there laughs.

'Do ya think he is goin to suspect anything!?" Ragettie asked in a hushed voice to Pintel.

Pintel had a thoughtful look in his face, then shook it off and replied "Nah, he wont suspect a thing!" they both continued to muffle there laughs, as they watched the scene begin to unfold before them.

They watched as Gibbs walked up the stairs and right when he put his foot on the last step, sliped on the spilled rum that the pair had put there. His arms flailed around and he gave a long screech before he feel down the stairs.

Ragettie and Pintel began laughing hysterically, causing themselves to fall on the floor.

"We got em good!" Pintel laughed holding his stomach.

"Yes we did, I suppose so" Ragettie replied before they both got up and left there hiding place and ran to the other side of the ship, where they continued to work on cleaning the ship.

000000

The ship had sailed all day, and finally during the night they had put the anchor down, stopping off at a small pirate town. The entire crew happily cheered and raced toward the town, looking like a herd of cow running down the street.

Will remained on the ship, having no desire to leave the boat; just one look at the town and it scared him half to death. There were prostitutes both male and female, looking for their first customer for the night. Most of them were drunk, stumbling around, and degrading themselves further more.

Will closed the door to his cabin and sat down on his bed. Fear was beginning to overcome his body and his breathing was kicking up. He tried to remain calm, but his mind wouldn't stop thinking about those two wretched years.

He brought his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his thin arms around them. He looked at the scars that were on his wrist. He removed one of his hands and slowly traced the scar. Touching it with his soft hands as it brought back memories. He did not want to think about it, but every memory kept flooding back to him.

0000000

Jack strolled off the boat and sauntered around, looking for the right woman

to satisfy his needs. He had failed to notice that Will had yet to leave the

ship. His eyes held a mischievous glint as he caught sight of the perfect

wench. Her hair was a dirty blond color, tied back up into an up-do, with a

couple of strands framing her face. Her skin was a milky white, and her eyes

were a dashing bright blue. She had a small waist, which, with her curved

bustline and hips, formed a flawless hourglass figure. Her dress was a fine,

white lace, and made her body look perfect.

He straightened himself up and began to head towards her direction. He moved

close to her and put his hand onto her shoulder. "Hello luv," he said,

turning her around to face him. She turned around and a smile played its way

onto her delicate face. "150 an hour," she said sweetly, tracing her arms up

and down Jack's covered chest. His face fell at her expensive price, and

debated whether it was worth it or not. Finally giving into her soft touches

and sweet smile, he winked at her. "Alright luv, anything for your pretty

face." She winked and led him to a motel room.

Once in the room, they both began undressing each other, staring at each

others bodies. Jack felt himself growing excited, and was eager to fully

unclothe himself. He wondered if Will was around, maybe he could find

himself a nice girl. Then suddenly he felt his conscience nagging at him.

'How could I forget about Will? The poor kid is still in the ship, and we

didn't wake him up to come with us!' He cursed himself under his breath, and

began to pick up his clothes and dress himself. He stopped for a minute and

considered what he would do. 'Why should I care if we left him? I don't

care.'

'Then why are you getting dressed? Why do you want to leave and go find

Will?'

'Damn it, I don't want to!' He argued back and forth with himself.

'Yes you do, don't lie to yourself!" his other Jack shot back at him.

'I'm not lying to myself! Get off my back!' Jack picked another article of

clothing up, almost completely done getting dressed.

"Where are you going?!" the woman demanded, stomping towards Jack, her face

holding an ugly scowl and her hands on her hips.

"Sorry luv, I'm leaving," he said and with that, he walked towards the door

and left, leaving the girl staring dumbfounded at where he had been moments

before.

00000000

Jack walked around the ship, looking around for Will. He decided to go and

check in his cabin, which was where he should have started in the beginning.

He began thinking to himself and said aloud, "Wait, I gave up that girl for

Will? What has gotten into you, Jack?" He shook his head. He found Will's

cabin and quietly turned the knob to open it. He walked in and found Will

curled up, sleeping. He looked closer at Will, studying his face and noticed

his cheeks had tear stains running down them.

"I wonder what upset him." He bent down and moved away some of the strands

of curly hair that fell into his face. The moon shone through the small, round

window in his cabin, and it gave Will a soft, innocent face. He started at

him, having no desire to turn away. He felt his stomach turn and make him

uncomfortable.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this,' he thought, and yet he

couldn't tear himself away. Will's eyes began to open. Jack quickly ducked

down and looked under Will's bed.

Will got up and covered his mouth as he yawned. He sat up in the bed and

rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He noticed Jack looking around

his room and under his bed.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. His eyes were half way closed

and his body was barely able to keep him sitting upright.

Jack shot up and quickly spoke. "Oh, nothing, it just seems that I have

misplaced something of mine, and I've been looking for it all over the

ship!" Jack shrugged and gave Will a sad, defeated face, as though trying to

convince him that he was going to miss this item of high importance.

"It's ok though, lad! Get back to sleep, I'll leave you be," he said walking

towards the door and giving Will one last glance before he left. He seemed

to have believed Jack's lie.

Will spoke softly, "Goodnight, good luck finding um…" He shut one of his

eyes and scrunched up his nose, trying to think of what Jack had lost before

remembering that he had not told him. "... Whatever you lost." With that he

fell back onto the bed, completely knocked out.

00000


	5. Failure's Not Flattering

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 5 and/or 6

A new day started and the sun shone brightly. The wind blew softly and gave

the crew members a nice breeze as they cleaned the ship. Will came out of

his cabin, dressed in the new clothes that Gibbs had given him. He felt

refreshed and new, like he was starting to live again. He walked around the

ship looking for Gibbs. Gibbs has been meaning to talk to Will; he had

called for him earlier that day.

Will found Gibbs at the side of the ship, drinking his bottle of rum. He was

joking around and laughing with the other crew members. Will walked up to

them casually and greeted them. They all exchanged a few words before Will pulled

Gibbs aside.

"What did you need to tell me?" Will asked curiously, looking at Gibbs, his hand on the older mans shoulder.

"Aye, Will, the Captain has been wanting to speak to ya," He said to Will, taking a swig of his rum. He smiled and with the back of his hand wiped his mouth clean.

"But don't ya worry! He won't throw you out again, you're clean! Gibbs laughed and patted Will on the back. He then walked back to the crew, his legs wobbling around barley being able to keep him steady.

0000000

Jack sat in his room, staring blankly at the floor and waiting for the young

Turner boy to show up. He needed to speak to him about certain things, get

some information out in the open. He subconsciously grabbed his bottle of

rum, almost tipping it over when he grabbed it. It had become more of a reflex at this point. He heard a knock at his door and yelled for Will to come in already knowing who was at the door.

"What took you so long to get here, did you trip over your feet?" Jack asked

rudely, taking another drink from his bottle. He glanced up and smirked at

Will's angry face.

"Why do you always insist on making me angry?" Will asked him, his face

turning into a scowl, his eyes giving death glances at Jack.

Jack's face grew into a bigger smirk and he cocked his eyebrows up. "Why do you insist on coming aboard me ship?" Jack smugly answered back. "What made you want to come anyway?" Jack said, eyeing Will up and down. "I've been meaning to talk to

you about that."

Will looked at him uncomfortably. Jack noticed how the young boy seemed to have shrunk back into himself. He shifted around and played with his

hands. He looked down at the floor, causing some of his hair to cover his face.

'He's nervous, how cute' Jack thought to himself. Noticing what he had said he shook his head, and made a gagging face.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Will asked, his forehead creasing, and his voice revealed some concern. He tentatively walked over to Jack and was about to put his hand on his forehead, when Jack shoved his hand away.

"What do you think your doing!? Speak! Why are you on my ship!" Jack growled at him, acknowledging when Will recoiled back and closed his eyes when Jack yelled. Will fiddled around with his thumbs, and rocked back and forth on his heels, all the while keeping his head down.

"Well," Will started his voice low, and his heart beating fast. "I just needed to get away from my life there. So, I thought I should get on the next ship that came to dock," he replied, stumbling over his words, still focusing on the wooden floor.

"I suspect you're lying to the captain. When you came aboard me ship and

Gibbs found you, he said you were bloodied and bruised, and you were

terribly skinny. You came into my cabin, and when I saw you he was right.

What happened that made you want to leave?" Jack asked, sounding quite

confident in himself as he attempted to pry the answers from the boy. He

glanced at Will with an unreadable, though maybe slightly cocky, expression

"Why do you care, anyway? It's none of your business, _Captain Jack_," Will snapped fiercely, spitting out the words Captain Jack mockingly, as if they left a bad taste in his

mouth.

"You came aboard me ship, and I demand you tell me why! Or... I'll just

throw you out of my ship!" Jack retorted, getting slightly annoyed with Will

despite his efforts to keep his cool.

Will looked up at him in defeat, and told him how he had managed to come on

board Jack's ship. When he finished they were both silent for a while. Jack

looked at Will, who was staring down at his feet. It took Will all that he had to not cry from embarrassment. His face heated up and his eyes watered, but he refused to cry. He wouldn't.

Jack finally got up and looked at Will. He felt something strange tug at his

heart. He actually felt bad for the young boy. He shook his head, trying to

rid the thoughts. He sighed softly, and not knowing what to say, quickly and

briefly hugged the young boy.

Will looked up, surprised etched all over his face. He had never had the

Captain say or do something nice for him. 'Now he hugs me and doesn't say

any curt remark?' Embarrassed by his actions, Jack tried to make it up, make

it seem as though he hadn't meant to do anything comforting for the boy.

"What did you expect? Now get out of my cabin before I throw you out!" Jack

demanded, opening the door and indicating for Will to get out. Will left

without another word and went in search of Gibbs to tell him what had

happened.

00000000

It had been a few weeks since that incident, and Jack had begun to act nicer toward Will. They talked more, and developed a friendship. Even so, they would still get into their arguments and Jack would always win. Why you ask? Well, simply because he is Captain Jack Sparrow. He always got what he wanted. He remembered one of the first times Jack had been kind to him.

Flashback!

_Jack came out of his cabin toward the evening of the day. The sun was disappearing, but was not completely gone yet. He looked around and saw Will, sitting by himself not with the other crew members, who were all over on the other side of the ship talking and laughing. He was concerned for him, and wanted to know what had been bothering him. _

_He walked over to Will, and stood behind him for a few seconds, deciding what to say. He found the words and opened his mouth ready to talk. _

"_What's been troubling you mate?" Jack asked Will, who was sitting on the side of the ship, staring out into the ocean. Will turned around and looked at Jack with sad eyes, but did not say anything. He turned back around and hugged himself, and buried his head in his hands. 'He looks so small, so vulnerable poor lad.' Jack thought to himself, and moved closer to Will. _

"_"Come on Will, you can tell Captain Jack," he said with a grin, placing his hand on Will's shoulder. His grin fell when Will did not smile back. But, he did not fail to notice the small flinch Will gave at the sudden contact. Jack took his hand off of Will slowly. He silently stood next to Will and leaned down on the side of the ship. He spoke softly "Will, just close your eyes, and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." He squeezed Wills knee, trying to reassure him everything would be ok. Jack then left without saying another word. _

_End Flashback _

Will had started to warm up to Jack too. He wasn't as annoyed with him as

when he first got onto the ship. They were headed off in a good direction

and Will was glad. He had never been happier, and something in Wills heart

kept nagging at him, he kept noticing all the small things Jack would do.

Whenever Jack was frustrated or annoyed he'd reach for his bottle of rum.

Whenever he was upset he would bark orders at the men, and argue with them

to vent out his anger. When Jack was upset the only thing that had made him

feel better was to make one of the crew members angry. When Jack was happy,

he'd let the crew take a break and drink rum, and he'd get very drunk.

Drunken Jack was very amusing to Will. He would stumble around and whisper

sweet nothings into Will's ear, causing Will to blush furiously. Jack would

just smile a cheeky smile. He'd sway around and smile and crack jokes to the

other crew members.

So it would be safe to say that Will and Jack had become closer. Everything

seemed to be going fine, and Will was happy for that. It seemed though; Will was having a growing attraction to the pirate, and it grew every day.

On this particular night, Jack was very drunk. He stumbled around giggling, and making an ass out of himself. He swayed around and flirted with Will. His cheeks were a shade of light pink, and his eyes were bloodshot, and they drooped down. Some of the dark coal under his eyes smeared, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Will!" Jack called beckoning for Will to follow him. Will had a small smile on his face, and he followed Jack to the other side of the ship. He helped Jack up when he almost fell to the floor, 'He's so drunk! I wonder how much rum he had this time.' Will thought to himself and continued to be the support Jack needed to help him walk to the other side.

Once there, Jack had looked up at Will with his hazy eyes. He hiccupped and smiled, and touched Will's face with his hand. He softly rubs his thumb in circles on Will's soft cheek. 'He must be out of his mind!' thought Will, as Jack studied his face.

"You're so pretty, Will." Jack said as he stopped softly rubbing his thumb on Wills cheek. Jack leaned in close to Will, and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Don't let anybody tell you other wise, love" Jack said softly, he seemed to be sobering up by now.

Will's heartbeat rose and he felt his heart throbbing in his chest. He couldn't believe that Jack was complimenting him. Will looked up at Jack not knowing what to say. His body froze and it seemed that time had seemed to stop.

Jack put both his hands on Will's face, his rings made Will shudder. Jack leaned into Will, and was about to kiss him, but Will pulled away.

"No, Jack your drunk. You don't know what you're doing," Will said softly, his voice wavering. Will pulled Jack's hands down and gently moved them back to Jack's body. 'He doesn't know what he's doing, he will regret it and I wont be able to handle that' Will thought sadly, as he walked away from Jack.

If he would have looked back, he would have seen Jack's hurt face. He would have known that Jack meant it, that he was sober. Jack stood there, not being able to believe what had just happened. He was just about to tell Will how he felt, but Will pushed him away.

Jack grumbled to himself. 'Next time, I'll do it better. I can't really blame Will though. I was drunk before, I suppose he couldn't tell.' Jack shook his head and walked back to his cabin. He stayed up for hours, thinking about what had happened between him and Will.

At least he knew there was some hope. 'I suppose I should have waited for a better time, next time Jack, next time.' he said to himself, blowing out the candles in his room and falling asleep.

000000

Will started blankly at the ceiling of his cabin. His entire body felt numb, and he felt lightheaded. 'What if Jack was sober? What if he meant it, and I pushed him away?' Will thought franticly and began pacing the room.

'It would be my fault, I pushed him away. He won't want me anymore.' Will thought over what he just said. 'Want me? I didn't even know he liked me.' Will found this as a good thing, to make himself feel better about tonight.

He shook his head and lay back down on his bed. He had to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't. He had immediately loved how Jack spoke softly to him, instead of screaming at him, and cursing at him.

He loved how he held his face in his hands, so gently and not rough. Not pushing his fingernails into his skin to make him bleed purposely. Will regretted turning Jack down, he wanted to feel how Jacks lips felt against his own.

He yearned to feel Jacks soft touch against his face again. He wanted to have another body next to him, so he wouldn't feel so alone. He wanted Jack sleeping next to him; making Will feel protected during the night.

Will was immediately addicted to Jack, as was everyone else. But, in a different way than everybody else. He was starting to fall in love with the pirate captains who only a few weeks ago, were enemies. Will smiled slightly to himself, and covered himself in the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Reviews Happiness! I'm going to start adding titles to the Chapters, so it won't seem so…Dull. BTW something important that I HOPE you read.

This story I am writing is a love story. ) not a Sex story. If all you want is the sex with Jack and Will, terribly sorry but I'm not going to write it.


	6. Love Me Do

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 6

After what had happened the night before, Jack had been feeling

uncomfortable. He liked Will, but it was so confusing. He thought the kid liked him too; that's why he was going to kiss him. Instead, Will had pushed him away, saying that Jack was drunk.

'I was not drunk! Er…maybe a little,' he thought to himself, pacing the

floor of his cabin. Jack had one of his hands behind his back and the other hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.

'Maybe I should talk to him. We can work it out. Maybe I'm moving too fast?"

He shook his head and began thinking of other reasons why Will would have turned him down.

"Maybe I'm ugly?" Jack thought, looking up in horror for a second. Then he laughed out loud. "Ha ha no, no look at me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Everybody loves me." He shook his head again and decided to go talk to Will.

000000

Jack walked down into Will's cabin. He walked silently, as to not wake him in case he was still sleeping. He slowly opened the door, hoping it wasn't one of those that made the loud, screechy noise. To his misfortune, right when he moved the door it made a loud, creaking sound and due to the unsteady waves the ship rocked and slammed the door to the wall.

He cursed under his breath and realized Will was now wide awake, looking around to see where the noise had come from. He stopped looking when he laid his eyes on Jack, standing there with a crooked smile with his hand on the door, closing it.

"Sorry 'bout that lad," he said, strolling over towards Will's bed and

taking a seat next to him. Will glanced up at Jack, and Jack noticed that his eyes were red and his hair was a sloppy mess.

"Jack, why are you here?" Will looked directly into Jack's eyes, and when he felt Jacks intense stare, he looked down onto the bed sheets.

Jack put his arm around Will, and felt him tense under his touch. He pulled him closer, and picked up his head. "Last night, what happened?" Jack asked, his eyes searching Will's.

Will snapped his head up, and replied back, "I should be asking you that!", giving Jack an angry stare. He pushed Jack away and backed away from him. "You're the one who tried to kiss me! You should be the one explaining!"

"There is nothing to explain, love. The only explanation needed is yours," Jack sweetly replied back, giving Will a smile.

"I like you, but last night you were drunk. It would not have meant

anything. Why would you do it when you were drunk?" Will asked, sitting on the bed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and very awkward.

"I don't know why. Please say you forgive me?" Jack replied, giving Will a fake sad face.

Will simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what ever, Jack," he replied

before turning away from Jack and burying himself under the sheets. "I'm going to sleep."

000000

Jack decided the only way to make Will feel better was to get some advice on how to help him. Who better to get some advice then from Mr. Gibbs? He hurriedly walked over to where Gibbs was, telling an old sea story to the rest of the crew. His facial expressions changed rapidly, and so did his tone. Jack walked over to them and they all straightened up.

"Aye, Captain what do you need?" Pintel asked.

"Not you, I need to speak to Mr.Gibbs!" he yelled out, looking for the older man.

"Aye, Captain! I'm right here." Gibbs replied walking towards Jack, for once being sober.

"We need to talk." Jack replied to Gibbs, who looked up at him attentively. He looked around and the entire crew was staring at them. "Alone." He replied walking over farther away from the rest of the crew members. Gibbs followed behind him, mouthing back to the crew "probably about Will!" They all raised up there eyebrows in amusement and continued with there conversations.

Once they had arrived to where Jack thought was a good distance away, he looked at Gibbs and uncomfortably fidgeted. He pulled Gibbs towards and him and whispered to him "I think Will is angry at me."

"Why would he be angry at you, Jack? Is it because what had happened last night?" he asked his facing turning into a smirk when Jack looked at him incredulous.

"How do you know of that!?" he barked back at Gibbs.

"Captain, we were watching you guys! We couldn't help but notice you and Will were missing" he replied trying to contain his smirk.

"Fine, what should I do? He will barley talk to me." Jack asked him, feeling very awkward having to discuss this with Gibbs.

"Just talk to him, try to make him feel better." he replied back. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and added on "And Jack, for your sake do not treat him like you treat your girls, you'll wind up with a nice, red handprint on your face!" He replied and began to laugh at Jacks angry face. Jack bit his tongue, and threw his clenched teeth said, "Thank you _Mr. Gibbs_! Now go away!" and pushed him away, acting like a little boy having a tantrum.

0000000000000

Will had eventually gotten out of his cabin, and helped the crew with their daily routine, mopping while thinking about Jack. Over the past few weeks since he's been on this ship, he has gained a good amount of weight. He didn't look like a starved kid anymore. The bruises on his body have healed, and some of the newer scars had faded a bit.

Even better, he had been growing closer to Jack. Last night made him feel so happy, yet he wondered why Jack would want him? After all the times he has been used, he was surprised Jack even bothered to talk to him. None the less, Will was happy he did. At first they were headed off to a bad start, then after Will had told him what happened it looked like Captain Jack had softened up to the boy.

Will had been caught in thought that he hadn't even noticed Jack staring at him. Jack leaned onto the side of the ship, and just stared at Will. He had noticed how the boy had changed, and was glad of it. He decided to stop staring and go talk to Will. He reached behind the boy, and put his arms around his waist.

"Hello Love" Jack softly said into his ear, and leaned against Wills body. Jacks face fell into the crook of Wills shoulder. Will tensed up, but then realizing it was only Jack his body relaxed.

"Jack," Will smiled and felt his body turn to jelly. His heart sped up and he felt a blush coloring his cheeks. He leaned closer into Jack, and dropped the mop. He felt so safe and secure in Jacks arms. He was over delighted that Jack had greeted him that way, and his face turned into a small smile. Will wished this moment would never leave him, but sadly it ended just as soon as it started.

"Will, lets go talk in my cabin." Jack said and parted himself away from Will, but took hold of his hand and led him into his cabin. Will followed having absolutely no control over his body. He was only focusing on how Jack touched him, treated him, and spoke to him softly.

Once inside the well furnished cabin, Jack closed the door and gave a long look at Will. After a few moments Jack spoke up.

"Will, last night I had pictured it going differently. Not the way it had been. Let's start that night over." Jack said his face turning serious. Will looked up, slightly anxious about what was going to happen.

"Jack, I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know, I just thought you were drunk and you didn't really mean it, and that when you woke up in the morning you would have regretted it. I don't think I could have handled that well." Will said softly yet again playing with his hands to not look into Jacks eyes.

"Of course I would have meant it, I would never regret it Will. So lets start over." Jack said as he came closer to Will, there faces inches apart. He placed both his hands on Wills cheeks, and he kissed Will on the lips. He savored the taste and deepened the kiss when Will ran his hand threw Jacks hair, and pulled Jacks face closer to his. There bodies came closer together, both pressed up against one another. They broke apart and Will had the cutest smile on his face.

Will was at a lost for words, and could only smile at Jack. Jack smirked at Will, and replied "Come on, lets go get something to eat." They walked towards the door, but Jack had stopped and turned around.

"By the way love," Jack said smiling showing off his golden teeth, "You can sleep in my cabin if you like."

Will's head shot up and his eyes widened in excitement. His smile became even bigger and shook his head yes. "But, of course Captain Jack."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey! That was chapter 5. Yeah I know kind of short! Thanks for the people who reviewed! Tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more! R&R :)


	7. Dirty Second Hands

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 7

Jack lay awake in his bed, the sun shining through the window. Will was

sleeping right against him, his bare back against Jack's chest, curling up

into him. Jack placed his arm around Will protectively against his chest

and glanced down at him.

He was still sound asleep, his mouth slightly open and his chest rising and

falling rhythmically. Jack placed soft, sweet kisses on the back of Will's

neck, going down to his back. He stopped and looked at the boy lying next to

him. He had grown so fond of Will. It had been two weeks since they had

gotten together and Captain Jack couldn't have been happier.

Will had been less afraid of people getting too close to him, or taking off

his shirt in front of other people. When he first shared the same bed with

Jack, he would be fully clothed and refused to even take off his shirt when

it was hot.

Now though, he was able to sleep fine without having to hide his body from

Jack. He was getting a lot better, yet he refused to talk a lot about what

had happened before he came aboard the Black Pearl. Whenever Jack had

brought it up to talk to him about it, Will would completely ignore him.

Jack lay on the bed, completely enjoying the fact that Will was sleeping

right next to him and was so close to him. Will cuddled up closer to Jack

and mumbled something in his sleep. Jack smiled down and kissed him at the

top of his head. He softly played with his hair.

A sharp knock was heard from the cabin door, and Jack looked up, irritated

from being interrupted. He let go of Will and pulled the covers over his

body. He quietly got dressed, and walked up the stairs to open the door.

Gibbs stood there awkwardly, his face a nervous smile. He had his trusty rum

bottle in his hand.

"Aye, Captain sorry to disturb you, but were going to land in Tortuga in

just a few hours. We have to go get extra supplies, and whatever else we be

needing," he said, looking at Jack expectantly.

"Make sure we get more rum! Lots of rum! We'll celebrate at Tortuga!" Jack

replied, excited by his sudden idea.

Gibbs looked at him confused. "Captain, celebrate what?" he asked, giving

Jack a questioningly look.

"For having rum, of course!" Jack replied mischievously, walking past Gibbs

and walking onto the deck.

000000

Hours later, when the sun was just about ready to set, they had moored the

ship into Tortuga. They all exited the ship, going to the nearest pub, which

wasn't far away. This was the first stop where Will had actually gotten out.

He once again saw much more prostitutes running around the streets, but he

did not want to worry Jack so he toughed it out.

In just a few minutes Will had lost Jack. He frantically looked around,

trying to find Jack but to no avail. There were so many people crowded into

one little town it was unbelievable.

It had been at least two hours since he gave up on finding Jack when instead

he walked into a pub. He sat there silently, not really wanting to get

anything to drink and just hoping would walk in so they could go back to his

cabin.

Will was terrified of all those people around him. It reminded him of what

happened, and he tried to block it out. He closed his eyes tight, and took

the advice Jack had given him.

A small smile played its way onto his lips when he thought of Jack. 'I wish

he was here, I wish somebody I knew was here. I don't like being alone,'

Will thought to himself, pulling his body closer into himself as he sat on

the chair.

The door slammed open and Gibbs came. He was very drunk, and could barely

walk straight. None the less, Will was thankful that somebody he knew was

there.

"Gibbs!" he called out, but Gibbs did not seemed to have noticed Will.

Instead he stumbled towards the bar tender and asked for a few drinks, while

he laughed hysterically with the person sitting next to him. Will softly

sighed, defeated.

Somebody else barged threw the door, but this time he didn't bother to look

up. He laid his head down on his arm and closed his eyes.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs! Looky at what I've got here!" Jack hollered. Immediately

after Jack had said that Will's head shot up. He smiled and was happy that

Jack finally came. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Jack. He was

swaying around, clearly very, very drunk, and had one girl in each of his

arms. He was smiling cheekily and kept groping the girl's behinds.

Wills heart slightly tore, but he tried to remain positive. 'He is drunk; he

doesn't know what he's doing.' he thought, trying to convince himself. Will

stood up from the chair and walked towards Jack. When he was right near Jack

he began to speak to him.

"Jack, Jack come on lets go back to the ship," he pleaded, placing his hand

on Jacks chest. Some people looked up and somebody jeered, "Look at the

little faggot! The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is a faggot! Go take your

little fag with you, and leave me with those two lovely ladies of yours!"

Jack angrily turned around, still drunk and shouted back, "I am no faggot!".

He turned around and pointed to Will, poking him in the chest, and said

loudly, "He is the little faggot, running around with other men and charging

for his services! Sucking a cock left and right, he's a whore!" Jack mocked,

laughing into Will's face. The girls on both of Jacks arms sneered at Will

and mockingly laughed in his face.

To prove that he wasn't a faggot, and did not care for the boy Jack brought

his hand up and slapped him hard across the face, and spat on him. "That's

what you get you filthy whore!" Jack stood there feeling triumphant. He

smiled, but then realized who he was talking to. His heart stopped, and he

felt his body go cold.

Will stood there, his face turned, and unable to speak. His eyes watered and

his cheek stung. He just stared at the man he thought he had loved. He

stared right into Jack's eyes, and gave him the saddest look Jack thought he

had ever seen.

Will felt his heart tearing into two, and turned around and walked out of

the pub. A roar of laughter erupted in the pub, but he continued to walk

away. His body felt numb, and the tears fell down his face.

He ran back to the ship, and returned to his first cabin. He refused to go

back into "Jacks" cabin. He opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

Right after doing so, his body gave out and he slid to the floor, his body

shaking with sobs.

He hugged himself and rocked his body, trying to calm himself down, but it

wasn't working. He couldn't believe Jack had done that. The person he

thought he loved had just hurt him. He didn't want to be on the ship

anymore, but he had no where else to go.

After a while, he seemed to have calmed down, but the tears still ran down

his face. He silently cried and his body grew tired. He fell into

unconsciousness and the last thing he was thinking about was wishing he was

dead.

000000000

"WILL! Will! Let me in, please baby!" Jack yelled banging on the door to Wills cabin. Will awoke with a start and moved away from the door. He realized he had fallen asleep on the floor and moved himself onto the bed.

His body trembled and he remembered what happened last night. He was hoping so bad that it would have been a dream. 'But it was too real. It did happen' Will thought sadly.

"Will, I'm sorry! Please let me in!" Jack yelled still banging on the door. Will lifted his upper body from the bed and yelled "Leave me alone Jack!" his tone softened "Please just leave me alone." After that being said he buried himself in his blankets and closed his eyes. He heard Jacks feet retreat up the stairs and he was gone. Will sighed and rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache he had.

"I'm so stupid, how could I have so easily trusted Jack?" he thought aloud to himself.

"I should not trust anybody; every time I do I always end up hurt." Will thought angrily. He thought it over again and sighed. "I guess it's my fault. I should have known better. I should have never trusted Jack. It's my entire fault." Will closed his eyes tight and bit his lip.

0000000000

It had been a couple of days since the incident and Will had refused to come out of the cabin. He hadn't eaten, or drank anything in two days, and Jack had been getting worried. 'This is my fault, he won't talk to me.' Jack thought pacing his cabin floor. He subconsciously grabbed for his bottle of rum and drank the entire bottle in two big gulps.

'I don't know what to do! I fucked up, I said such horrible things to my Will…" Jack sighed to himself. 'I have to fix this.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey that's chapter 7! Thanks for reviewing ch 6. Please R&R it motivates me. If you read and don't comment please go and comment!

Click!


	8. Over the head, Below the knees

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Chapter 8

Will sat alone in his old cabin, pulling at the few loose strings on his pants. He stared at the floor and softly sighed to himself. He could feel his heart breaking apart, tearing out all the stitches that had been there to repair it. Inside of him he felt cold, helpless, and empty, as if he was hollow inside. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt before. He no longer felt hungry, or like joking around with the crew members.

He wanted, or more like needed, somebody to hold him. He needed someone to hold him tight and stay by his side and tell him everything was ok. However,that person was gone now. The emptiness bubbling in the pit of his stomach made his body ache. This sadness devoured him whole; it controlled him. It had been a few days since the incident and he still rarely came out of the cabin.

His body was tired and refused to get up. It seemed as though he was watching everything through a lens. Time seemed to go so slow. He couldn't think straight. The one time he let somebody get close to him, somebody he could trust, everything fell apart. He blamed Jack, he blamed the rum for making Jack turn into a monster, but most of all he blamed himself for being so naïve.

He knew all along he should not have trusted Jack, but he couldn't help it. The way Jack had acted around him, the way he smiled slyly at him holding the mischievous glint in his eyes... he couldn't help but fall right into the spell Jack cast upon him. He shook his head to rid the thoughts of Jack. . He picked himself up off the floor and plopped down on his bed, deciding to ease his worries.

000000000

Jack silently stood, letting his hands firmly grip the wheel of the ship. He stared out into the ocean, deep in thought. He knew he had managed, once again, to ruin a relationship. He just didn't know how bad he had done it this time. He kept his face emotionless and his eyes hard, not wanting the crew to catch the emotions that were raging inside of him. He couldn't understand himself, or understand the way he acted. He only wanted to have fun when they arrived at Tortuga, show Will a good time.

Instead of that, his two tramps that always managed to connect to his hip like leeches managed to make him drunk beyond belief and ruin it all. He hadn't meant to hurt the one person who he believed he was starting to love. The look Will had given him, the shock, and the sadness, the hurt and betrayed look... he was the one who caused it, nobody else.

What way to fix it though? He could try to talk to Will about it, apologize. Jack shook his head in disapproval. "Or!" he thought aloud, "I can…" He mumbled to himself, talking over what to do with the two other smaller Jacks on his shoulders. His eyes widened and he flailed his arms around. "Are you daft? No bloody way!" He argued angrily, shouting at his left shoulder.

Away from Jack, Ragetti and Pintel were staring at Jack. They watched as he walked around, arguing back and forth with his two shoulders. "You don't suppose he's gone mad, do you?" Ragetti asked Pintel, looking slightly scared. Pintel scrunched up his face, and shook his head. "Nah! That's just Jack being Ol' Jack!" Pintel assured him, and they continued back to there mopping.

Jack bit his lip, causing blood to seep out. His friends just could not help him! He abruptly plopped himself down on the floor. He folded his legs and rested his chin on his hand. He sat there, thinking of the previous times when he was in a similar predicament. Whenever somebody became angry at him, the best thing he could do is pretend it didn't happen. They always ended up forgetting it and forgiving Jack. Jack smiled to himself, triumphant feeling overcoming him, feeling as if he just figured out some grand puzzle. His face returned to its usual cocky expression, and he picked himself up off the floor.

"Ahoy, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called, his face grinning. He took his hands off the handle and walked down the stairs, his body swaying, and greeted the man with a grin, showing his gold teeth.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked, cocking his head to the side and shutting one of his eyes to block out the sun.

"Let's say we catch ourselves some food," Jack said excitedly. He looked up, his mouth hanging slightly open, his hand on his braided beard. His eyes lit up and he added quickly, "Some fish, and perhaps if can some crabs?! Savvy?" Jack's grin returned and he began to walk away from Gibbs.

Gibbs looked back, his face showing a hint of confusion, and he yelled out, "Aye Captain! We'll get right to it!"

00000

A couple of days had passed, and Jack and Will had still not spoken to each other. The sun shone brightly and awoke Will from his sleep. He uncurled his body slowly while stretching his arms and legs out. His chest rose up and tiredly he placed his hand over his mouth to cover a yawn.

He sat on the bed, his eyes half closed and his back slouched. He sat there unmoving for a while, not wanting to get up and leave the cabin. He still felt slightly numb, but slowly the pain was fading away. Maybe it wasn't the end yet. For the first time he was beginning to feel as though maybe everything would be ok again. A warm feeling of ease settled over his body and his muscles un-tensed. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, off of his heavy heart.

Even so, the pain wasn't still completely gone. The only thing to help him now was for Jack to apologize. Will was sure he was going to and a small smile played its way onto his lips. He quickly got dressed, fumbling all over the cabin as he tried to get his pants on. Once he was dressed he walked up to the deck and felt the warm, bittersweet sun start to warm his body. It was instantly working on trying to fry him, and yet at the same time it was giving him a nice tan.

Will breathed in, smelled the salty ocean, and immediately it gave him comfort. He looked up and laughed quietly to himself, seeing the sight in front of him. Ragetti and Pintel were mopping the deck. In one quick, swift movement Pintel slammed the handle of his mop into Ragetti's head and his eye popped out of its socket. The waves crashed hard against the ship, causing it to rock side to side.

Ragetti's eyeball was quickly rolling back and forth, making its owner chase it. Cotton and his parrot were pulling on the sails, trying to adjust them so that they could go in the right direction. Mr. Gibbs and Marty (or "the midget guy") were playing some kind of game. Obviously Marty was getting most of it wrong. Mr. Gibbs just sat there, but his hands were flailing and he was yelling at the poor guy.

Lastly Will looked up to the steering wheel, where he knew Jack would be. There he was, standing tall and looking fierce. His eyes were sharply gazing into the ocean, and his face was solemn. His hat was perched atop his head, protecting his eyes from being unable to see. Will took a step back and looked up at Jack sadly. He brought his hand up to his cheek, remembering the slap he received from Jack, and the horrible words uttered from the drunken man's lips.

Jack sensed somebody was watching him. He looked out and spotted Will, standing there looking dumbly back at Jack. Jack smiled and quickly walked over towards Will.

"Aye, lad! How are ya doing? Nice to see ya out and about!" Jack said, patting Will on the back and smiling at him. His trusty bottle of rum was hanging right in his hand.

"I've been better…" Will replied back, eyeing Jack up and down and watching as Jack gulped down some of the rum.

"That's good! How about you help with mopping the deck?" Jack asked, laughing, though Will did not know why.

"Jack…talk to me," Will replied uneasy. His big brown eyes looked up at Jacks, hoping Jack would apologize to him.

Jacks face became serious, then immediately he smiled at Will. "Talk to ya about what, lad?" he asked, his face not holding any sign of understanding.

Will quickly glanced up at Jack, his face becoming angry, then blank. A hoarse, fake laugh erupted from Will.

"Oh right, its nothing important." He chuckled, suddenly feeling much more depressed.

"That's right, lad! Now come on! Get to yer job!" Jack said, his voice stern yet wavering slightly.

Wills head immediately turned down towards the floor. "Jack, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to my cabin." Without another word he left, retreating back down into his cabin.

000000000

Once Will got into the cabin he immediately panicked. Jack didn't care, he didn't even acknowledge that he had hurt him and no apology had come. Will's thoughts all came crashing into each other.

'Did he deceive me? He didn't really care?' Will kept asking himself. The same cold, dark, empty feeling in his heart returned to him. The feeling hit him with such a force, he just couldn't handle it. He found somebody he thought loved him back, but he supposed in the end nobody did really care for him.

He was, after all a dirty slave. It would never change, why did he think it would? He had been stupid to think that things would change. Why would he so easily trust somebody? Trusting people was what always hurt him the most. Tears slid down his face, but he held his head high. He doesn't have to deal with this. He could end it, and then he'd truly be happy. They would toss his body out into the ocean anyway. He was easy to forget, and it was not like his life made any big impact on anybody. 'I give up,' Will thought to himself, no longer wanting to hold on. To concede to everything seemed so much easier than to just go through it all. That's exactly what he intended to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah! Sorry this took so long to get out. I had so much trouble with this chapter, and I am still not happy with how it sounded. Thanks for the Reviews and please R&R! Thanks.


	9. Welcome to the Numb

Title: Smother Me

Rating: R/Mature

Paring: Will/Jack

Summery: Will has been hurt, abused, and everything else you can imagine. He has to escape, but to where? Who will he find? A certain infamous pirate! (I am horrible with summaries.)

Warning: Prostitution, abuse, and slash.

Also, I hate it when people try REALLY hard to make the pirate voices, it just sounds horrible and it's hard to read. So…I'm just going to use a regular voice and try my hardest to keep the characters like how they would act.

Also, Thanks to my Beta. D

Chapter 9

The sun was just rising up and beginning to shine over the dark sea. The entire crew was still soundly asleep down in their hammocks. Will was already dressed and fully prepared for what he was going to do. He looked around the ship, making sure everybody was still asleep. To his relief nobody was to be found in the entire ship.

His stomach lurched, and his body was tense, but he kept his face solemn. He was going to do this and nothing was going to stop him. Even so, he couldn't keep his body from trembling as he searched around for rope, which was easy to find considering it was everywhere around the ship. 'It's going to be ok. You want this, Will. Go get what you want for once!' he said, reassuring himself.

His body still trembled slightly, but he did not care. He was going to get what he wanted, and then all the pain, everything bad would just disappear and he wouldn't have to deal with it, wouldn't have to be just a useless burden to the crew.

He easily found the rope and gripped it tightly, cutting it shorter so he could drop faster. Once he got the appropriate length he went looking for an anchor. He rummaged around, looking anxiously to find one before the rest of the crew began to wake up.

Will's heart sped up, and he thought frantically about what to do. He was having trouble finding more than one on the ship. He couldn't just take the only one they had. 'Why would they care anyway? Will, just do it and get it over with. Nobody will care anyway. They'll bring you back up, take the anchor, and just dump your body out,' his inner voice told him matter-of-factly.

"You're right, absolutely right," he said aloud, his eyes quickly looking for the anchor they always had aboard. Quickly scanning the ship, he found it lying around. He quickly tied the rope to the anchor and walked to the side of the ship. He tied the anchor to his leg, and his stomach flipped.

His heart was pounding so hard, so loud in his chest, he was sure it was going to break out of his ribs and right out his body. He kept reassuring himself, "You can do it, and you deserve this. You will be happy and so will everybody else once you're gone." He pulled his body up to sit on the side of the ship and he pulled up the anchor. He breathed in, trying to calm his nerves. He dropped the anchor down into the ocean…all the while simply thinking, 'Are you happy now? I am.'

00000000

The sun was just beginning to rise. Marty arose from his sleep with a start, knowing full well he should have been awake for his shift. He lazily got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He bent down and took hold of his spotting scope (a/n: I think that's what it's called. Btw please review) and pulled it open. He got back up and looked out, peering into it. He glanced around, looking for any other ships or anything unusual.

As he was looking through, a big splash caught his eye. He shifted his body further up to get a better look. It looked as if somebody had jumped or fallen out. The only thing he was able to see was brown, curly hair descending into the ocean. He waited for a few seconds for the person to resurface, but quickly realized that the person was slowly sinking towards the bottom.

He only had to think for a few seconds to realize that only one person on the ship had brown curly hair. His eyes widened and he quickly climbed down, calling for the captain to come out. He banged on the captain's door, slamming his fist several times. He listened intently for the captain and heard him getting up, all the rings and trinkets in his hair banging against each other. His footsteps were loud and heavy.

"What do ya want!?" Jack yelled, frustrated, as he slammed the door open. He gave Marty an irritated look and called, "Well? Go on with it!" Marty quickly spoke, his words stumbling over each other. "Will! He's...he's... he is drowning!"

Jack looked at him in surprise and quickly his face creased in worry. "Wake everybody up, I'm going to get him." He pushed by Marty and quickly took off his effects, carelessly throwing them down onto the deck.

He looked out onto the ocean and tried to find where Will had gone. He quickly scanned it before catching sight of the boy in the corner of his eye. Without a second thought he dived into the water, swimming down to get him.

He swam quickly down, his eyes blurred and stung by the salty seawater. All the while, he couldn't help but wonder why Will had done this. Was it an accident or had he done it intentionally? He swam deeper into the water, his ears popping. He was able to make out Will's figure and quickly took hold of the boy's shirt collar.

He took hold of it and pulled Will up, trying to swim up to the surface, but realized he was much too heavy. 'The lad doesn't weight this much!' Jack began to panic. He was losing his breath quickly and wasn't able to pull Will up. He let go of his collar and swam deeper and looked at his legs.

Realizing why he was not able to pull him up, he forcefully grabbed his leg and began untying the rope. His hands slipped and fumbled around with the rope. After a few attempts he managed to get the rope off and held onto Will's body. He struggled trying to swim to the surface, with Will's body heavily leaning on his. Jack was almost to the surface when the worst possible thing that could've happen, happened.

His breath gave out and he swallowed in water. Unable to breathe in more air, his entire body thrashed in the water. All the blood came rushing to his head, and his vision began to blur. He panicked and began swimming faster up, feeling lightheaded. He propelled his body up and coughed out the water in his lungs. He breathed in and let the air fill his lungs, and pulled Will up along side him. Relief overflowed his body and he sighed. He looked around, trying to find some rope to help them out of the water.

Gibbs yelled out at Jack, flailing his arms around, indicating that he had just tossed a rope down. Jack swam towards the rope, having much difficulty. The current pushed them back, and the salt water splashed into his mouth and eyes. Jack's body was beginning to sink down, with Will's weight bringing him down also.

He lifted Will's body on top of his back and held onto him with one arm, and continued to swim. He was determined to get onboard the ship. He was not going to lose Will.

"Hang on there, laddy!" Jack said aloud to Will, knowing full well that the boy was unconscious, though hopefully still breathing. His body was growing weak, and his arms and legs ached. He finally found the rope and grabbed onto it, then pulled Will's body close to his, wrapping one of his arms around Will and the other tightly on the rope.

"Mr. Gibbs! It would be very helpful if you could pull us on to my ship!" Jack yelled, frustrated that the crew was out on deck and were not helping them to bring their captain aboard. The entire crew ran around clumsily until they got to the other end of the rope and began to heave them up.

Jack looked at Will, and noticed the boys face was pale, his lips were blue, and his body was cold. He pulled him closer, trying to warm his body up. 'Hold on, Will, please, I'm sorry,' he thought desperately and kissed the top of Will's head. They finally pulled Jack and Will onboard. They fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Jack quickly got to his knees and laid his head on Will's heart, desperately trying to find his heartbeat. He savagely tore Wills shirt off, thinking maybe it would help him breathe.

The crew crowded around them anxiously, looking at Jack. For the first time ever they witnessed Captain Jack Sparrows face crumple and a few tears slowly made their way down his face. Jack began screaming Will's name out and pushing into his chest to get him to breathe.

Jack quickly pinched Will's nose and opened his mouth. He bent forward and put his mouth against Will's and breathed in, and pushed onto his chest again.

'He can't die! He can't die. No, I won't let him.' His body began trembling and his heart was throbbing painfully in his chest. He felt it bend and contort in his chest and his hands shook. He continued to breathe into Will for what seemed like hours. Even with all the tries, Will's body was unresponsive.

00000000000000000000

Jack refused to give up, and continued a few more times to get him to breathe. He pushed down hard on his chest and breathed in his mouth. Finally Will's chest rose up and he coughed. Jack held onto his waist and softly pulled his body up. He helped him sit up and laid his legs down on floor. Jack continued to hold onto Will's waist as he sat up; scared he might not be able to hold himself up. Will coughed violently, throwing up the water onto the floor.

Will looked up at Jack, his eyes still blurry, and he felt hot tears slide down his face. Without warning, Will's body fell back. He had passed out. The crew looked at Jack, happy that the boy had lived. Then they noticed Jack's eyes still looked slightly distressed. Jack knelt on the floor and put his hand on his knee. He then forcefully hauled himself up from the floor.

"Get to work," Jack said softly, and bent down to pick up Will. He was going to put his jacket on Will, but decided against it. His clothes were soaking wet too, and it wouldn't help the boy one bit.

"Aye, Captain," they all muttered in reply and went to start their usual jobs.

He put Will's head to his chest and held his body tightly against his. He could not stop himself from thinking that right now, Will was unconscious in his arms from an attempted suicide and it was entirely his fault. He held onto his body tighter and felt his heart ache. He felt angry that Will had chosen suicide instead of just talking to him about it, but the worst feeling was... he felt remorseful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, wow this chapter took forever to update. Sorry. XD Anyways, yeah I had trouble with this chapter. Please review it encourages me to write more! Anyways thanks to everybody who reads. :)


End file.
